In extremely common use is a key ring which is constructed of a single thin strip of material which is wound in an overall circular pattern with the thin strip of material forming abutting, ring shaped members located in a helical arrangement. The length of the strip is selected to form substantially two complete revolutions.
The normal method of use is for the user to somehow separate an end from the remaining portion of the key ring which then is to be inserted through the opening which is normally found within the bow portion of a key. The key is then moved through a single three hundred and sixty degree revolution which then results in the entire cross section of the strip to be located within the opening formed within the bow of the key. Normally this type of key ring can be utilized to support a plurality of different keys. This split ring type of key ring securely holds the keys which totally prevents the accidental or unauthorized separation of a single key from the key ring. This split ring type of key ring is a popular and safe means of retaining keys for the home, car, shop, safes, deposit boxes, padlocks and the like.
However, it is normally difficult for an individual to separate an end of the member of the key ring from the remaining portion of the key ring so as to locate a key thereon and also remove a key. The normal way this is accomplished is by the individual using his or her fingernails in order to accomplish the desired separation. However, frequently the key ring will "snap" back together before one gets a chance to slip a key onto the member. Also, individuals, especially men, frequently do not have fingernails of enough length to be readily utilized to facilitate the desired separation of an end of the key ring. Further, women can easily damage their nails in operating a key ring.